


Distracting Dissertations

by Remsyk



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: How else can I put this?, Just an excuse to do it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: All Wufei wants to do is finish his dissertation and enjoy the rest of the weekend. He just needs to take care of a few distractions.





	Distracting Dissertations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts).



> I started this a while back for GoodIdea's birthday, but decided to go a different route. It's only appropriate that I bring this back for her. After all, when a friend has a shitty week, the best way to make it better is with an offering of porn. <3
> 
> As always, a special thank you to Kangofu_cb for being an awesome beta!

Today should have been his day off, a chance to relax and waste the day away in bed with his partner. 

Instead, he had received an email informing him that his dissertation needed to be edited and turned in by the end of the weekend, effectively ruining his leisurely plans. Wufei suppressed a sigh, staring at the ceiling, too warm and comfortable to move, lazily threading his fingers through long, chestnut hair.

Duo was pressed against his side, his breath tickling Wufei’s ribs with each exhale, still fast asleep. He didn't want to move and dislodge the comforting weight of his arm thrown over his waist, fingers lax, barely brushing his hip. Wufei loved mornings like this, where he could simply lay and watch him breath, cherishing each tiny movement. Their schedules with Preventers usually kept them apart, with one coming as the other was going, but the distance had never seemed so great before Duo’s last mission, unexpected firefight, and the memory of a phone call that still woke him in the middle of the night, reaching for a warm body.

He saw the exact moment Duo began to wake, his breathing shifting slightly, fingers twitching just before he inhaled deeply, opening his eyes slowly to stare into Wufei’s own, blinking blearily.

He couldn’t help but smile, memorizing the way the morning light played across his face, highlighting the violet hue of his eyes.

“Good morning,” Wufei whispered.

Duo smiled in return, stretching lazily as he pressed his body closer, the firm planes slotting perfectly against his own, and emphasizing a particular hard line against his thigh, separated by the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. “Good morning,” he answered, his voice deep and husky.

His voice sent a shiver through him, Wufei’s body reacting to the warm timbre before settling in his groin, reminding him of plans that died before they even had a chance to live. 

“I have to get up,” Wufei said with a pang of regret.

Duo’s smile turned mischievous as he moved up on his elbows, leaning over Wufei’s prone form. “I can help with that,” he whispered, tossing his hair to one side, closing the distance with a playful kiss, drawing out an appreciative groan from Wufei. He wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in Duo’s hair as he buried himself in his body, spending the day memorizing every inch of him, but the email hung over his head like a cloud, muting his mood.

Duo smirked into the kiss, ghosting his hand over the planes of Wufei's stomach, tracing wide circles that progressed lower with each pass.

Wufei’s breath caught and stuttered, allowing Duo to plunge his tongue inside, teasing against his own, swallowing every sigh he made.

“Duo-" Wufei gasped, pulling away as best he could against the pillow, biting his lip when Duo abandoned his plundering to nip and suck at the line of his jaw.

“Still need motivation to get up?” Duo asked, his lips now brushing the pulse of Wufei’s neck. He dipped his fingers lower, tracing the edge of Wufei’s pajama pants.

Wufei gathered the ragged strands of his will and gently, yet firmly grabbed Duo’s hand, halting his movements, earning a questioning look from him.

Wufei met his gaze steadily, ignoring his throbbing need. “I have work I need to do.”

Duo frowned, then pulled away to sit back on his heels, his hair trailing against his chest. Wufei briefly mourned the loss, but this needed to happen if he wanted to accomplish anything today.

“What work? Did Une rope you with something?”

“I got an email back regarding my dissertation,” Wufei answered, warmth blooming in his chest as Duo’s face lit up, his eyes bright as he grinned. From the day he announced he would be pursuing his master’s degree, Duo had been his biggest supporter. As the due date of his dissertation neared, Duo had taken on a few of Wufei’s shifts at work, freeing up time for him to focus on his schooling. 

“What did he say?”

Wufei sighed. “He has some edits he wants me to make. I have to have them finished and turned in before the end of the weekend.”

Duo stared at him a moment, then dropped his head, groaning dramatically. He scrubbed furiously at his scalp, then flipped his hair over his shoulders with both hands as he looked up with a resigned smile. “Guess that means no sexy times.”

“I fully intend to squeeze as much sexy time out of this weekend as humanly possible,” Wufei said firmly, startling a laugh from Duo. “But I want to get this done and over with so it's not hanging over my head.”

Duo sighed, mourning their short tryst, then rolled gracefully out of bed, fluffing his hair to just brush the firm globes of his ass. “I suppose I'll just have to take care of this myself,” he winked over his shoulder as he crossed the room, then closed the bathroom door.

Wufei barely suppressed a groan of his own, instead opting to glare at his erection, willing it away so he could focus on matters that were somehow more important than the man behind the bathroom door. With one final surge of will, he got up, tossing on a comfy tee shirt as he made his way downstairs to start breakfast. He may have to work, but he’d be damned if he dressed like it.

Duo emerged a short time later, hair neatly braided, face bright and fresh, dressed in what he lovingly deemed “loungewear" and what Wufei secretly called his “favorite outfit”. Duo had the innate talent of looking good in anything he wore, but the sight of dark grey sweatpants hung low on his narrow hips, topped with a tight, white tank top did more for Wufei than he was comfortable admitting. It was a look Duo reserved for home, when it was just the two of them, a sight for Wufei alone.

He wasn't entirely convinced Duo didn't know exactly what he was doing.

The pair settled into their usual morning routine, complete with coffee with a splash of cream for Wufei, and sugar with a splash of coffee for Duo. 

Wufei glanced at the clock and sighed, rising from his chair. He paused long enough to press one last apologetic kiss to Duo’s forehead, then made his way upstairs, mug in hand. The short walk to their home office felt like a funeral march, his sense of duty trading insults with the more relaxed attitude Duo had instilled. He stepped inside, briefly debating whether to close the door, then decided against it. The sound of Duo enjoying his Saturday would serve as motivation for him to finish quickly and join him, or so he hoped.

He sat at his computer, booting it up and quickly navigated to his dissertation, pulling up the email with the list of edits he needed to make. Wufei read over the list, his heart sinking with each bulleted paragraph. There weren't many, but they were complicated, requiring additional reading, citations, and sources. 

He wanted nothing more than to bang his head on his desk. 

Instead, he inhaled deeply, holding it as he counted to five, then released it slowly. The feeling subsided, and Wufei focused on the task at hand, fingers raised above the keyboard, ready to-

He froze as a sudden thought floated through his mind.

There were dirty dishes in the sink.

He frowned, recognizing the impulse to procrastinate, but there was something maddening about leaving a task unfinished. Especially when it came to dirty dishes, a personal pet peeve. With a resigned sigh, he pushed away from the desk, resolving to wash up quickly and return to his work.

Just as he stepped through the door, a muffled sound floated up the stairs, followed by Duo’s distinct humming, something he did when he was entirely focused on a task. Wufei listened closer, curious as to what he could be concentrating on so intently, when it struck him.

Duo was doing the dishes. 

Wufei blinked, rooted in place by the simple thought. It was entirely mundane, but it meant the world knowing Duo took the time to take care of a chore he knew would distract him. 

The humming started again as the sound of running water and clinking dishes picked up, and Wufei returned to the office, savoring the warm glow and calm.

He could do this. Just a few hours, and the rest of the weekend was his to enjoy.

Wufei dove into the first suggestion, determined to complete his work quickly when another thought struck him. 

There were still chores that needed to be done. 

The laundry needed to be started and they hadn't had the chance to vacuum all week. Even when he finished his dissertation, he still wouldn't be able to relax.

Wufei inhaled deeply, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. First things first; it didn't do him any good to worry about those things now when he had more pressing issues.

Just as he began typing, he heard the distinct bang of the washer lid closing, followed by a low hum as the machine started. 

Was Duo doing the laundry? 

Wufei shook his head forcefully. It didn’t matter what Duo was doing; he needed to focus on the here and now if he ever hoped to finish. Wufei opened his browser and went to work, glaring at the screen as he typed.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he paused, straining his ears as he listened for his partner. Duo had been silent for far too long, something Wufei should be grateful for, but instead led his mind to wonder at its cause.

Duo could be reading, curled up against the arm of the couch, his delicate pair of reading glasses perched lightly on his nose, brow furrowed as he concentrated on the words before him. Or perhaps he was napping, lying stretched out on the same couch, one arm tossed above his head, the other resting on his stomach, his fingers just brushing the edge of his sweatpants-

Wufei clenched his eyes shut as he wrenched his thoughts back. Daydreaming about his partner wasn’t going to help him finish his work.

As though reading his mind, Wufei picked up the sound of movement downstairs.

Wufei froze as he listened to the soft footsteps make their way up the stairs, tracing their path until he was just outside the office door. He stole a glance then, catching sight of Duo as he passed, his arms stretched behind his head, hair unraveling in his wake.

Curiosity threatened to dislodge him, but he remained seated, yet another test wearing on his already stretched willpower. The silence was broken by the sound of doors opening, then the distinct noise of running water. 

Was Duo taking a bath? In the middle of the day? 

Wufei frowned at the screen, chewing on his lip as he strained his ears to hear, listening as the tone of the water changed as the tub filled, then cut off sharply. He held his breath; he could almost picture Duo testing the water, shedding his clothes, loose hair offering a touch of modesty just as the sound of sloshing water filled the air.

From that point forward, he knew any attempt to concentrate was hopeless. With a frustrated sigh, Wufei saved his work and shut down the computer.

He left the office and its promise of work behind, instead focusing on the one thing driving him to distraction. His heart swelled with the knowledge that Duo had done everything he could to eliminate anything that could interrupt Wufei’s work. 

He just hadn't planned on  _ becoming _ the distraction.

Wufei stalked into the bedroom, shedding clothes as he padded lightly across the floor, then stepped into the master bathroom, a thrill racing through him as he drank in the sight before him.

Duo lay reclined against the side of the massive corner tub, arms tossed across the edge, head back with eyes closed, his loose hair draped over the side to pool on the floor. Beads of water rolled down his chest, following the defined planes and valleys to the water lapping against his flat stomach.

He was gorgeous.

Wufei walked slowly across the floor, taking his time to savor the sight, waiting for the moment Duo would notice his presence. Just as he reached the edge, Duo’s eyes opened, his breath hitching as he stared at Wufei’s naked form, his heated gaze raking over his body, pausing to take in the firm line of his dick, already painfully erect.

“Finished already?” Duo finally asked.

“I have more important things to do,” Wufei said, climbing slowly into the tub, reaching back to release his hair as he laid across Duo, pressed chest to knee, capturing his lips in a commanding kiss. Duo eagerly met him, groaning as Wufei rolled his hips, lining their cocks to slide along each other. Wufei made a pleased sound as he was met with an equally hard cock, then took the chance to plunder Duo’s mouth, cupping his face tenderly as he worked to draw every sound possible from him.

Duo’s hands smoothed down his back then grabbed Wufei’s ass, forcing him to thrust harder, rising to meet him.

Wufei growled, grinding down on the other man, drawing a ragged curse from him. He leaned over him, brushing his lips over Duo’s ear as he panted heavily.

“Turn over,” he commanded, his voice rough with need. He pulled away just enough to give Duo space, watching as he eagerly followed orders, folding his arms on the edge, planting his knees, ass in the air. Wufei felt his cock twitch at the sight.

He slid his hands along Duo’s legs, tracing from ankles to knees, then up above the waterline, eyes tracing the goosebumps following the trail of his fingers, feeling Duo tremble slightly. Wufei spread his hands wide on the meaty globes, squeezing and massaging them as Duo panted below him, turning his head to watch him with hooded eyes. 

“‘Fei,” he breathed, his voice pleading.

Wufei pulled him apart, revealing the hidden pucker, then leaned forward and licked across his entrance.

Duo jolted violently, throwing his head back with a curse, his harsh breathing echoing in the contained room, Wufei’s dick twitching in response, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

Wufei dove back in, lapping at the muscle, then dragging his tongue down to his taint, pressing against the sensitive skin before retracing his trail. Duo was reduced to moans and stuttered breath, his hips thrusting minutely against the torture, searching for any sort of friction. 

“Wufei,” Duo whined, “ _ More _ .”

He responded by licking across his entrance, then adjusted his grip, and pushed his tongue inside.

Duo cried out, long and low as Wufei thrust into him, a shallow imitation of what was to come. Duo rocked back against his face, chasing the sensation, too much and not enough. 

Wufei pulled away, drawing a keening moan from Duo and wet his fingers, then returned to his ministrations, sliding into the loosened hole easily.  He added a finger carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort, but Duo only pushed against it, searching for something more filling. 

Once satisfied, he added a second, scissoring carefully as he licked along the edge. 

Duo dropped his head, panting harshly against his arms as Wufei worked to loosen him, adding a third finger. With a final lick, Wufei pulled away, tugging gently on Duo’s hips.

Duo followed his lead, allowing Wufei to turn and manipulate him until he was perched on the ledge of the tub. He watched Wufei with hooded eyes, chest heaving, his cock resting against his stomach, legs spread wide. He didn't think he would ever get used to the sight.

Wufei crawled between them, bracing himself on Duo’s thighs, and claimed a brutal kiss, pulling a moan from deep in his chest. Wufei rolled his hips, rutting against him as he thrust his tongue in his mouth. 

Duo gasped, reaching between them to grasp their cocks in a firm grip, pumping slowly.

“Fuck, Duo,” Wufei dropped his head to his shoulder, biting his lip as he thrust into his tight grip.

Duo hummed and adjusted his grip, increasing their pace. Wufei rocked against him, gasping with every surge of pleasure Duo wrung from him, the thrill sent higher by Duo’s echoing pants as they brushed across his neck. Waves of pleasure washed over him before settling in his belly, pushing him closer to the edge. He could easily ride them out, but he he had other plans.

Slowly, reluctantly, Wufei pulled Duo’s hand away, earning a confused look from glazed eyes, lips parted as he gasped for breath. 

“I want to be inside you,” Wufei whispered against his lips, swallowing Duo’s moan as he pressed forward for a searing kiss, plunging his tongue into Duo’s willing mouth. Wufei pushed against him, until Duo leaned back on his elbows, then nipped and sucked down Duo’s throat, continuing his descent until he reached a hard nipple. 

Wufei pulled it into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, wrenching a gasp from Duo, then licked the hard nub. He repeated the treatment on the other side, smiling against Duo’s skin when he cursed.

He pulled back long enough to grope for the bottle of lube they kept with the hair products. Wufei popped open the cap, then leaned back, taking his time as he slathered the gel over his length, pumping slowly as Duo watched him, chest heaving.

“Wufei, please,” Duo reached for him, leaning up to pull Wufei’s hands away from his cock, then guided him to wrap his arms around Duo's shoulders. Wufei followed back down until he was pressed chest to chest, and captured his lips again. 

Wufei adjusted his stance, moving closer to the edge, and lined his cock against Duo’s cleft, sliding between the globes. Duo moaned into his mouth then pulled away with a gasp, rolling his hips. 

“Enough teasing,” he said, breathless and needy. 

Wufei grabbed himself and pressed against Duo’s entrance as he cupped his cheek with the other.

“Watch me,” Wufei instructed, then pushed forward, sliding inch by inch into the warm body below. Duo gasped and shuddered, his eyes fluttering as he was filled, but he held Wufei’s gaze. Wufei’s stomach lurched as Duo’s eyes widened, every gasp and moan sending shockwaves down to his cock. Seeing every reaction from the man below him was incredibly erotic, a sight he would never grow tired of watching.

Buried to the hilt, Wufei held himself still as he waited for Duo to adjust, though the throbbing heat and tight sheath made it nearly impossible. Duo wrapped his arms under Wufei’s, gripping tightly to his shoulders. He stared straight into Wufei’s eyes, then rolled his hips.

Wufei braced himself against the tub on either side of Duo’s head, clenching his teeth as pleasure surged through him.

“Move,” Duo ordered, barely a whisper, but it was all Wufei needed.

He pulled out slowly, nearly to the head, then slammed back into the body below, wrenching a ragged gasp from Duo, the sound fuelling his arousal.

He set a steady rhythm, intent on showing Duo just how loved he was, how much he appreciated his constant support. Duo shuddered and moaned, gasping for more, his fingers digging into the muscle of Wufei’s back. Wufei shifted, dragging a hand down Duo’s body to grasp his hip, pulling him closer.

“Ahh!” Duo tossed his head back, the adjustment driving Wufei’s cock across his prostate. Wufei growled, determined to drive him wild, and thrust in harder, ignoring the sloshing water in favor of reducing the man he loved to a babbling mess. He gripped Duo’s hips with both hands, pulling him forward as he snapped his hips.

Duo cried out, back bowing off the ledge. “Please,  _ more _ , ‘Fei,” he babbled, his hands sliding off his shoulders to grip Wufei’s arms.

Duo’s words sent a spike of pleasure through him, driving him into his body. Wufei leaned over him, burying his face in Duo’s shoulder and arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. He drove home with a pounding speed, throwing finesse away as he chased the edge, determined to make Duo cum without a single touch. 

“So close, so close, babe,” Duo gasped, his harsh breaths driving Wufei higher and higher. Wufei turned and bit down on Duo’s neck.

Duo tensed, throwing his head back with a keening wail as he came, his body bowing against Wufei, shaking with pleasure. Wufei gasped as Duo’s body clamped down around him, and he thrust once, twice, before coming, the force of it leaving him breathless, until all he could do was hold on to the body below him as all conscious thought was swept away.

Wufei came back down slowly, tremors rocking his body, leaving him weak and wrung out. He fought for breath, then pushed himself to his elbows, gazing down at Duo, just as breathless, his body shaking, head lolled to the side. He bent down, kissing him gently on the cheek. Duo turned into him, catching his lips, moaning into his mouth as their tongues slipped against each other in a lazy dance.

“Alright?” Wufei whispered, touching his forehead to Duo’s.

“Incredible,” Duo breathed, opening his eyes with a smile. Wufei smiled back, then leaned away, pulling Duo’s pliant form into the lukewarm water.

He carefully gathered his hair, keeping it away from the water, then grabbed a washcloth, and began cleaning them both of the evidence of their lovemaking.

Duo hummed in appreciation, laying one hand over Wufei’s as he worked, simply holding on. Once finished, Wufei maneuvered Duo until he lay back against him, both reclining in the cooling water. He reached up for the knobs and added more hot water until they were once again washed with warmth, then relaxed with a sigh, draping his arms around Duo’s form.

“Think you can concentrate now?” Duo asked, leaning his head back to rest on Wufei’s shoulder.

Wufei hummed as he trailed his fingertips across Duo’s heated skin. “I’m taking a break. I have all weekend, after all. Besides,” Wufei brushed his lips across Duo’s ear, nibbling gently on his lobe, pulling an appreciative moan from him. “I have a couple more theories I want to test.”


End file.
